Of Building Shelters and Killing Pigs
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Since Ralph hates building huts, Jack decides to teach Ralph how to hunt after their argument in Chapter 3. Ralph/Jack SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside. Oneshot. COMPLETED.


**Title: Of Building Shelters and Killing Pigs**

**Summary: Since Ralph hates building huts, Jack decides to teach Ralph how to hunt after their argument in Chapter 3.**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor **

**Pairing(s): Jack/Ralph **

**Warning(s): None **

* * *

"They looked at each other, in love and hate. All the warm salt water of the bathing pool and the shouting and splashing and laughing were only just sufficient to bring them together again." - _Lord of the Flies_ Chapter 3

* * *

Ralph crept silently alongside Jack as his eyes scanned the surrounding forest for any sign of pigs. The woods felt serene and quiet - almost _too_ quiet, but Ralph didn't mind. He almost enjoyed hunting, since it meant spending time with Jack. He was really starting to warm up to the leader of the hunters. There had been some conflict between them at first, but at Piggy's suggestion that Jack teach Ralph how to hunt, they had been getting along just fine.

A branch snapped under Ralph's foot, causing the fair boy to jump. "Shhhh," Jack insisted, putting a finger to his lips. Ralph heard a faint rustling sound what sounded like a few hundred feet ahead of them. They exchanged a look and Ralph widened his eyes and pointed in the direction of the noise. His friend nodded in approval. They crept forward, Ralph desperately praying that he wouldn't mess up, that he wouldn't mess up, that he wouldn't mess up - especially in front of Jack Merridew. Ralph was chief and he would _not_ be outsmarted and embarrassed by a _pig_.

He'd show _that_ pig.

Ralph liked to watch Jack hunt. Jack looked so focused and the fair boy couldn't help admiring that. The sweat that trickled down Jack's tanned body was also kind of hot-

The blond felt his face heating up and he hoped Jack didn't notice. Where had _those_ thoughts come from?! Did he really think about Jack in that way?

His thoughts were cut off by squealing and snorting noises. Quickly, Jack threw his freshly sharpened spear at the pig and shouted, "Get it, Ralph, get it!" when his spear missed the small animal by an inch. Ralph, perplexed by his newly discovered feelings, was distracted and was not even close to impaling their meat source.

Jack let out a frustrated scream. "We were this close, Ralph, this close!" He held up two fingers to emphasize his point. "What were you doing just standing there?!"

Ralph blushed. "Nothing."

"Nothing," Jack spat, groaning. He paced in circles, muttering to himself, which angered Ralph. "-so frustrating, I want to yank my hair out," Ralph thought he heard Jack say.

"Hey!" Ralph exclaimed harshly, causing Jack to look up from his temper tantrum. "You said you would _teach_ me how to hunt. No one's going to get it right on the first try. And, as I recall, not even your hunters did." Ralph made air quotes around the word _hunters_. "As a matter of fact, so far I haven't seen a bite of meat."

Now it was Jack's turn to blush. His face went bright red in humiliation. "That's 'cause you let it get away!" he said.

"Nobody's perfect! Except maybe you." Ralph tried to put as much venom in his voice as he could.

"Why _thank_ you, Chief Ralph." Jack did a dramatic hair flip, which made Ralph smile. And then Jack smiled. And then they shared a laugh.

Sighing, Ralph sat down on a rock. "Why can't we just get along?" he said miserably.

Jack shrugged. "We're leaders," he said. "I lead the hunters and you lead the rest of the boys. It's hard work. Pressure. Sometimes we snap, I guess."

Ralph had to admit Jack was smart. "Probably true," he agreed as Jack sat down beside him on the rock. The slab of stone was small and Jack scooted closer to Ralph, closer than they had ever been to each other. Ralph's heart pounded in his chest and his hands felt sweaty all of a sudden. "You know, we're like the closest thing to parents that those boys have."

"But we don't even have parents anymore."

The fair boy nodded. "It isn't fair," he agreed. "But we have each other. And I _like_ you."

Ralph was surprised at his boldness. Jack blushed. "I like you, too, Ralph." He leaned in and their lips brushed in a soft, hesitant kiss. Ralph leaned forward and kissed him back, pressing his lips more firmly against the other boy's. Jack whimpered and his fingers gently gripped Ralph's blond hair, tugging but not pulling so hard that it hurt.

When the kiss broke, Ralph felt his mouth curving up in a huge grin. The boys hugged and Ralph buried his face in Jack's shoulder.

Ralph lifted his head for another kiss, and when a second pig passed the kissing couple, neither Jack or Ralph noticed.

* * *

**AN: This was my very first Lord of the Flies fanfiction so please let me know what you thought in a review. I already read the book in 9th grade but am reading the book again in my English class, and I am in 12th grade now so I don't remember much of the book. I do remember who dies, though, and I won't say, but if you review please don't spoil anything. And also NO FLAMES please but constructive criticism is encouraged. Thanks and I hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
